(1) Field
The invention relates to a flat panel display device and more particularly, to a flat panel display device with a reduced bezel size and a method for manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices have been rapidly developed to include various functions and faster information processing speeds. As an interface to display information taking the form of an electrical signal processed in such an information processing device, an image display device is employed.
As an image display device, flat panel display devices have become popular, since the flat panel display devices can be made slim and lightweight. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) display, a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), and an electrowetting display (“EWD”).
The flat panel display devices find their use in a wide range of information display devices. The flat panel display devices are classified into small, medium and large flat panel display devices according to their physical sizes. A small flat panel display device is used for portable phones, a medium flat panel display device is used for desk-top monitors and a large flat panel display device is used for televisions (“TVs”).
For example, an LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel for representing images according to changes in the orientation of liquid crystal molecules and light transmission of the liquid crystal molecules according to received electrical signals, a backlight assembly for projecting light to the liquid crystal display panel, and top and bottom chasses for fixedly supporting the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight assembly. The top chassis is opened at the center so as to expose a portion, such as a viewing area, of the liquid crystal display panel to the outside. A part of the top chassis surrounds the exposed portion of the liquid crystal display panel. The part of the top chassis surrounding the exposed portion of the liquid crystal display panel in the LCD is otherwise referred to as a bezel.
As the bezel gets wider in directions away from the exposed portion of the liquid crystal display panel, a total size of the LCD having a viewing screen of a predetermined size undesirably increases. Accordingly, there exists a need for a structure which reduces the width of the bezel in order to reduce the total size of the LCD with a viewing screen of a desired size.